Loud and Louder
Loud and Louder is a 2012 American adult animated film based off the FOX show The Loud Show. Released on July 15th 2010. The film revolves firmly around Lincoln and Reghold moving to the Big City on their own after Lori, Leni and Luna end up dealing with some serious issues surrounding their own insecurities. However after meeting someone in the city, the brothers learn that there might be more to their family that they might think. The film was written to be a feature-length direct-to-DVD film based on the series. However after an executive at FOX saw a screening of the movie, he thought the movie would fit much better as a theatrical film. In recent years, the film has developed a cult following among fans for its mature story, characterization, animation, vocal performances, and cinematic score. History After the last episode of the show, Chris Savino and his two co directors Joe Murray and Kyle Marshall were packing up their stuff finished with the entire show. Catherine Taber came into the room they were packing up and joked about the idea of a movie. One year later, 20th Century Fox approached Chris for a movie based off of the show. He got really scared at the idea, and declined the offer. He was worried that it might be a horrible mistake to make "an hour and a half episode of the cartoon". He stated to the person who offered it. ''I love these characters, and when I create episodes for the show, I feel like the Loud family is part of my very own, but even if I were to make a 90 minute movie out of my characters and show. The three questions I'd ask myself would be "What would make the movie special and unique? "What would push itself off the ground?" and "How do you turn an adult cartoon with the feel of a Sunday Funny into a 90 minute format? " To do a movie about them doing the same things they do everyday would be a horrible mistake, and I'd never forgive myself for that. ''-Chris Savino He decided to do it after the staff heard about the offer and encouraged him to do it for old times sake. In Savino's mind, the movie had to be a proper send off to the show. Giving networks that run shows like Family Guy, The Simpsons and even SpongeBob a lesson to learn, "finales deserve to be respected and not forgotten. Networks that want the show to keep going on forever and ever, make the ugliest mistakes of their lifes when they do that kind of stuff. When a show has jumped the shark, that means it is time to stop...." In July of 2011, right after storyboards were finished for the film and nearly all of the voices were recorded, there was just one guy left. Michael Jones was working at his job at the Rooster Teeth Animation Department. And after going on his lunch break, he went back to his office, and without a knock on the door three of the main cast members, Catherine Taber, Eden Sher and Adam McArthur walked in. And the second Adam said that they were nearly finished making a Loud Show Movie, Michael got tears in his eyes and hugged him. Plot Cast * Nick Bakay as Charles * Seth MacFarlane as Cliff * Kurtwood Smith as Walt * Mitchell Whitfield as Gromit * Catherine Taber as Lori Loud * Eden Sher as Leni Loud * Nika Futterman as Luna Loud * Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud * Michael Jones as Reghold Loud * Adam MacArthur as Lincoln Loud * Jessica DiCicco as Lynn Loud, Lucy Loud * Grey Griffin as Lana Loud, Lola Loud, Lily Loud * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud * Brian Stepanek as Lynn Loud Sr. * Jill Talley as Rita Loud Songs Transcript Credits Trivia